


The Throne

by Amy326



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 404 Ben Solo Not Found, F/M, Force Bond Trap, Psychotic Kylo, broken hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy326/pseuds/Amy326
Summary: "What do you want?""Do you have any idea where you're sitting right now?"A maybe one-shot depending on reviews and demand. <3





	1. Chapter 1

The Throne

AN: Can’t decide if this is going to be a one shot or not, but I have been watching Adam clips from Girls and saw a piece of Reylo fanart and those are my inspirations for this little off shot from my other fic Rey of Obsession. Anyone want to tell me how to add pictures to these? I am so lost lol

Just like with RoO, please review if you like and/or want more. Otherwise I will probably leave this as a one shot or just a thing to do when I’m blocked from RoO.

 

Another day over and Rey could finally rest a little.

She had just spent the whole day using the Force to lift pieces of fighter parts to Poe and others who were fixing up the broken wings and fuselages from their latest excursion against the New First Order (name pending according to our sources).

They had received multiple pieces of intel over the last few days that their adversaries had cycled through a few names since coming under new leadership.

Apparently Ben was as indecisive as ever even in this.

The only thing he didn’t seem indecisive about was annoying the hell out of her.

Throwing her pack to the side of her bunk, she rotated her shoulders, determined to relax while she had the chance.

If it wasn’t some Resistance business it was Him popping out of nowhere to stare at her all weird like.

She needed to enjoy her alone time while she could.

They had been holed up on this planet for a few weeks.

It was weird for her to have a sense of time.

For so long she had just measured time day by day, but now she had people telling her about lengths of time and week after week passing.

It was still all so new and overwhelming to her sometimes.

Everyone told her to just relax, that it would be okay, that the Force would guide them.

Saving the galaxy, stopping the ‘bad guys’, and learning about the Force to become the ultimate Jedi all by herself.

No, no pressure at all.

Not to mention she had a literal paragon of the Dark side hovering over her shoulder at random moments of the day.

He had started appearing multiple times a day and the bond was getting stronger she could feel.

He always appeared like he was expecting it.

That made her nervous.

Because if he was expecting the bond to activate, that left two options.

Either he was always expecting it, and that was scary all on its own.

Or he was able to or starting to be able to control it enough that he was deliberately popping up.

She didn’t like either of those.

She was starting to be able to see a fuzzy aura around him that was taking on the shape of furniture and people.

That meant he would be able to see her surroundings as well.

Fuzzy as they may be.

That was dangerous.

If it kept up the way it was the bond would be showing them their full surroundings before long.

She would have to be gone by then.

It was why she kept her pack with her at all times now.

She knew it was drawing sideline glances and that she was worrying Finn and the General, but she needed to be ready to run the second he appeared and she was able to see anything distinctive.

Because that meant he would be able to as well and she would rather be alone than betray her friends and allies.

She had her essentials in there.

Broken lightsaber, a change of clothes, some freeze-dried rations and the texts that she ‘borrowed’ from that crazy tree on Ahch-to.

She had made sure to have the bunk closest to where the Falcon was parked as well.

All, just in case.

It was so creepy how he just kept standing there with this hunched over posture like he was having a set of bad stomach cramps or something. Just watching her from under that think set of eyebrows, unblinkingly.

Like some kind of demented Porg.

A cute, demented Porg.

Rey shook her head and slapped her forehead for the wayward thought.

Bad, bad Rey.

No thinking of the Supreme Leader as ‘cute’.

But her mind always betrayed her by going back to that hated word.

Moving on to stretching her back she indulged her bitter thoughts.

What’s so cute about him anyway?

His big, wet eyes? That huge nose? The constellation of moles on his face? That pale milky skin that was different than any other type of skin she had seen before? The one that she just wants to scratch and hit until he was red, black and blue?

And whoa her thoughts just took a turn.

Taking a deep meditative breath, she let those negative feelings flow from her like water.

She had gotten to know water well over the last few days.

It was rare that when she wasn’t occupied that you could find her outside of the ‘fresher just marveling over the water.

She had also found that visualizing that same water helped her meditate and not focus on the bad things that may be happening to her.

She just wanted to sit and rest for a moment without any issues.

That’s why she was glad there was a chair right across from her. Standing up from the floor she strode over turned around closing her eyes and was perfectly prepared to plop in the ratty threadbare fluff chair.

As she was falling it an intense wave of vertigo hit her, unlike anything she had felt in years, not since she had fell from her first downed Star Destroyer.

It was akin to falling into a void, an endless fall that swallowed you whole.

Finally, she hit something.

The chair?

Her arms came back to feeling first, she experimentally squeezed her hands around the arms.

That’s not right, these are hard and curved downward, and the seat was well cushioned, much too well cushioned, but not springy like her chair.

The air didn’t smell right either.

Her eyes closed as they were still her other sense heightened.

This air smelled sterile and cold, like a medic’s office almost.

The back of this chair was super straight and had no give, forcing the person sitting in it to have perfect posture or slump forward ridiculously.

Ohhhhh no.

Rey reluctantly cracked open her right eye, afraid of what she was about to find.

This room was excruciatingly familiar.

She dreamt of it often enough that it was a familiar as her AT-AT dwelling on Jakku.

Opening both eyes now she noticed the shiny metal buckle in front of her face.

Slowly looking up she saw the tapered waist slide up into a wide set chest and even wider shoulders.

Those narrowed into a slender throat, bobbing Adams apple, and then there was that chin that was jutted out imperiously.

Oh kriffing kriff.

“What is happening, Ben? What do you want?”

Her voice was high and reedy with fear.

She didn’t want him to know how afraid she was but there was nothing she could do about it.

She was.

She didn’t know what was happening and that frightened her a lot.

She was tempted to close her eyes again until the bond broke and she was back at her base but that plan was out the second she met his eyes.

They were the darkest she had ever seen them, the pupils wide with just a ring of what looked like glowing amber in them.

These weren’t the eyes she had last seen on him.

They were beautiful, but she could see the Dark in them.

It was palpable.

Pulsing like a deep drum beat beneath her skin, or maybe that was her heart.

What was this?

“Ben? What happened?”

Again no response.

He just leaned toward her forcing her to either meet him forehead to forehead or scoot down in the seat.

She chose to scoot.

He lifted one heavy hand and put it on top of the chair, flexing his gloved hand she could tell that with one Force fueled flex he could shatter it.

His other hand came to the arm and before she knew it he had effectively trapped her in the mystery chair.

“Do you even have the slightest idea where you’re sitting?”

The question caught her off guard, because of all the things she expected him to say or ask it wasn’t about some ridiculous chair.

“What are you….”

If the click in her mind were audible it would have been like the sound of popping joints.

The room.

The chair.

This. Chair. Throne.

Him.

She knew the moment he realized she knew.

His eyes lit up like the set of Jakku’s yellow suns.

She was trapped on the throne of the Supreme Leader.

 

Link to fanart that inspired me:

https://whyreylowhy.tumblr.com/image/170581515824


	2. Chapter 2

 

AN: Only two comments but I felt the love. Thank you to those who did and I hope many more will come forward to tell me what they think of my work. Anyway here is chapter 2!

 

 

Recap:

_She knew the moment he realized she knew._

_His eyes lit up like the set of Jakku’s yellow suns._

_She was trapped on the throne of the Supreme Leader._

 

“No. Let me up.”

“No.”

His no sounded a whole lot more authoritative than hers.

“What? Why?”

She knew her voice sounded desperate, small, like a child’s and she didn’t care.

She just knew she needed to be out of this chair and she needed to be out of it now.

The thought that she was where that monster Snoke sat and was subsequently murdered by the man in front of her was starting to freak her out.

Gathering all of her Force energy ready to push him away so that she could escape she gasped when she felt cold steel on her wrists.

As occupied as she was with his face she hadn’t realized the metal bands that had slid out of the arms on the chair and connected her wrists to them firmly if a little too snug.

Pulling on the bands did nothing.

They were there to stay.

Her thoughts grew more and more panicked.

She couldn’t think clearly.

Rey just kept praying that the bond would close down and she would transport back to her room and her comfy ugly chair.

She felt a hand softly land on her head.

It started to awkwardly pet her, like it didn’t know what to do, but was feeling it out.

Looking up with a gulp she saw him looking at her with eyes, no less triumphant, but had a distinct softer edge to them.

“Be calm. You’ll only hurt yourself.”

He was trying to use his words but she could also feel him trying to exert the Force on her as well to calm her down.

She was stronger than the last time they had met, if only a little, and it allowed her to push him out with a swift block.

“It won’t be that easy Ben.”

The smile he gave her showed off his crooked teeth and it was then that she realized she had never seen so much as a grin on his face.

You would think the presence of a smile on someone’s face would put that person at ease but this baring of teeth had the opposite effect.

His smile was something she felt no one but his mother, a person he was trying to actively kill now, had seen.

She had a feeling that was for a reason, and that having seen this act, she wasn’t going to be able to let anyone know she had.

“No, I wouldn’t imagine it would be that easy Rey, but one can only hope. Right?”

Every word he said had a mocking edge to it, especially the way he bit out the word ‘hope’, but also, amusement, like this was all a game.

Her fear and anger morphed into fire as she lunged at him as hard as she could despite the groaning and strain she was putting on her shoulders.

Hard hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down so hard her tailbone was sure to be bruised.

“Don’t. Do that. Again.”

The sentence was broken up into chunks like it winded him to say each one.

“What do you care?!”

The words were out harsher and more panicked than she meant them but it made the question no less relevant.

He had tried to kill her on Crait and was actively hunting her and the entire Resistance down to obliterate them.

What did he care if she got some shoulder strain before he took her off the face of the galaxy?

His nostrils flared as he let out a breath she hadn’t known he was holding.

“That’s not important right now.”

_What the kriffing hell was going on?!_

_You’ll see soon enough._

She blanched back against the chair shaking her head.

Damn she had forgotten he could read her thoughts.

That meant though that she could read his!

Reaching out with tendrils of the Force she could tell she wasn’t half as delicate about this as he was, but she was desperate.

Unfortunately, that made her even sloppier.

She ran up against a durasteel wall around the perimeter of his further thoughts. She could catch glimpses of trivial things, like how much he hated Hux or his mother, but nothing deeper.

“The fact that you’re able to see that much is a testament to your Force strength.”

Jolting her out of her attempt to spy she just watched him watching her from across the barren room.

“What do you mean?”

“You might be latently gifted but I have had over a decade of training.”

The training comment felt like a barb.

“I can only keep you out of my thoughts so far, and that shouldn’t be possible for someone so untrained, no matter how powerful you may be.”

Her nervousness at his expression while revealing all of this information was rivaled only by the innate pride she felt at how truly powerful she was.

All her life she had only ever felt weak, but now she was strong, and she knew that she would only get stronger.

_With training._

_Get out._

_Keep me out._

The amused retort didn’t go unnoticed.

Was this truly a game to him?

Was he so far gone into madness from the Dark that he just didn’t care anymore?

She could feel he didn’t dig any deeper than she did, he could have, he could have torn down what fragile walls she had and rape her mind like a ravager.

What was shocking was that he didn’t.

She couldn’t help her trembling voice, Rey didn’t need the Force to know that she wasn’t going to like his answer.

“Why are being so open?”

His head cocked like a bird she had seen in a holovid Poe had shown her.

A large dark, hungry bird.

“Open?”

“Yeah, open, telling me things and sharing information. I am just going to tell everything to the Resistance the second the bond separates us again.”

He just quirked an eyebrow.

“It should be any minute now.”

Her voice was braver than she felt.

The second she got back she knew that she would have to leave the Resistance.

This Force connection was getting out of control, too dangerous by far.

She couldn’t risk him hurting her friends.

His lip curled.

In amusement or anger she wasn’t sure.

All emotions seemed to kind of circle back to anger for this guy.

“You would think so wouldn’t you? But here we are going on almost twenty, maybe thirty minutes of the bond being open, and I don’t feel it closing do you?”

No, and that’s why she was truly nervous.

The bond had never been open for this long before.

“This one opened differently. Right before I appeared here, it was different. Why? Is that why it isn’t closing?”

He paced back over to her and like an indulgent parent put his gloved fingers beneath her chin.

Caressing like he was comforting her, but he was only making her worse.

The leather encasing his large hands smelled fresh, like he had just skinned something dead and had just finished drying it.

She wrinkled her nose and turned her head away.

“Hmmm, yes they do have a smell don’t they.”

He was looking at the gloves now.

Flexing his hands experimentally.

“Why are they different?”

“Hmmm?”

“The gloves, they’re made out of different material.”

“So observant. Yes, the material used to make each glove is of a different source, but closer than you would think.”

The smirk on his face while looking at the gloves was truly awful.

She felt nauseated for some reason.

Why?

They were just gloves, but they had such negative energy roiling off of them.

Why did they make her so nervous?

“The probably make you nervous because they’re not any kind of animal skin out there. This leather had been tanned from very special skin.”

“What skin?”

“Ah ah ah, you must ask the right question.”

Rey felt like the tension in the room ratcheted a few notches.

“Whose skin?”

The words felt like acid spewing over her lips and tongue, but the curiosity was too great.

“Now THAT is the right answer, and all good things to those who wait.”

 

AN: There's more to come if you want it!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you all for the reviews and encouragement on this. I am really enjoying writing a character so damaged and powerful that they are truly capable of just about anything. I will continue this for the time being. My other fic Rey of Obsession is my main priority but I will definitely keep up with this as I can. Check out Rey of Obsession if you want more Kylo/Rey creepiness. That one is a little lighter than this one is going to be but still darker. Again, thanks so much and please continue to let me know how you feel. <3

 

The frustration of the bond still going and being trapped made her snap.

Thrashing forward once again willing with all her power to break these restraints, but it wasn’t to be, he just stood watching this time.

“Quit playing games!”

“Ok.”

The sudden agreement took the wind out of her sails, mind still reeling she watched him walk to one of the giant windows in the bare room.

It meant that his back was to her, but right now she was ok with now having him watch her with those predatory eyes.

“Besides there will be plenty of time for games.”

“What do you mean?”

_I am going home any minute, right?_

_Not quite sweetface._

“You won’t be going anywhere because you’re not there anymore.”

She shook her head.

She could feel her buns coming loose and hair was slowly falling in her face.

Rey refused to let the frustrated tears fall from her eyes.

She was so confused. He wasn’t making any sense.

Even more so than usual.

“You felt a certain sensation as the bond connected us. Like falling through space and time?”

“Y-yeah?”

“That’s because you were. I used our bond to transport you here.”

“You’re mad! That’s not possible.”

“Is it not? We don’t know what is possible with something like this. I only learned about this possibility because we managed to touch during your training with Luke. I figured if we were powerful enough and our connection great enough that we could bridge that much space physically, then there was no reason why I couldn’t come to you and vice versa.”

Oh Force.

The implications in his explanation made her want to throw up.

He wasn’t wrong.

She wasn’t the most educated person, but even she knew that sounded logical.

“You very well could have brought me to you if you knew how.”

She just wasn’t psychotic enough to actually contemplate doing something like this.

“Say, say I believe you, I don’t, but say I did. Why? I denied you and you tried to kill us on Crait. Are you going to kill me now?”

He slowly made his way back in front of her.

The look on his face was incredulous.

“Do you really think I would bend the fabric of space and time to kill you?”

She could only sit back and raise an eyebrow, like, yeah he totally would.

“Alright you have me there, but I didn’t.”

He unclasped his hands from behind his back and played with the loose strands of her hair.

“I plan on you being alive and in good health for a very long time.”

That was supposed to be positive right?

So why did it make her wish he had just said he was going to kill her.

She just noticed that he didn’t even have his saber on him.

“It’s on the table in the corner.”

She was starting to get miffed at him being able to read her so well.

He just laughed.

“Someone will notice I am missing and..”

“And what? You run off on your own all the time. They all know about the pack you carry to leave. Yeah, I know about that too. No one knows about the bond or that it is possible to do what I have done. So tell me Rey, they’ll notice you’re gone and what? They might think it’s me, but they don’t have the resources or manpower to do anything about it, but then again you could be anywhere in the galaxy.”

Kylo had apparently been watching her more than she realized to the point that he even knew about her emergency escape plan, he truly had thought of everything but one thing.

“What about my pack? It’s still there. I would never leave without it or the Falcon.”

“Ahhh, yes the Falcon, well it’s a good thing that I have a nice little spy set up, ready to bring both of those things here at pretty much any time now.”

Her lip quivered as she realized for the first time she might actually be stuck here.

“Face it Rey, I am not the same man child you met a few months ago. I have come into my own, so to say. The Dark and I are one now and I will use it and all the power it affords me to keep you with me.”

It was then that she couldn’t hold back the torrent of tears that fell down her face.

The stress and fear all building up had to be let out somehow.

Her disposition wasn’t helped by him rushing to her and kneeling between her legs before she could stop him.

He reached up after removing his gloves with his teeth and encircled her waist with his long, muscular arms squeezing tightly.

His head fell heavily in her lap.

Nuzzling and breathing her in she could see her tears falling on each side of his face each time he turned his head.

Like rain.

“Yes Rey, my darling, bathe me in your tears. I want to have all of you on me. I envy anything that feels you that isn’t me. Even this seat that cushions your bottom holds my ire because it touched what is mine. I want to be the floor you spit on, the toilet you urinate in, the cloth that holds your monthly bleed. I want all of you and now I have you. Forever.”

He couldn’t see her horror reflected on her face from her lap, but she knew he could feel it through the Force.

She wasn’t exactly trying or able to hide it.

She could feel it rippling off of her just like she could feel his twisted satisfaction and peace.

Hiccupping on her sobs she tried to regroup.

Trying to focus.

But between the horror and utter pity she felt right now she couldn’t.

He wasn’t a monster to be feared and put down.

And he wasn’t a scared little boy to be saved and loved.

He was a broken mirror reflecting back upon himself and it drove him mad.

She felt responsible.

“This is my fault.”

The whisper reached his ears.

“What?”

He was looking up at her in shock.

“I did this to you. By refusing you before Crait. I broke you. After so much denial and betrayal by those you cared for, and then for me to do it to you too after the connection we had made. I am so sorry.”

Ben just shook his head leaning back with his hands on her knees.

“There is no fault to be had or forgiven for Rey, because I am glad you refused me that day. The problem isn’t you, it’s the woman who bore me, and her Resistance. Her inability to let go of war and let things go. The Republic and then the Resistance took her away from me, but she was more than happy to go, the same with Han Solo, at the slightest inconvenience they bolted from me, but not you, you came to me and helped me when it would have been easier and safer for you to stay with Luke and train. You are the only person to ever go out of their way to make time for me and put me above themselves. The least I can do is the same.”

Meeting his eye Rey could make out the fuzziness of his gentle smile through her tears.

“You see, I was weak, I wasn’t the man you needed. I let people walk on me and I just took it, not like you, you are the strongest person I have ever seen and just by you being near me with Snoke, you transferred that to me. I need it and you. That strength. I wasn’t someone who could take care of you properly or be capable of it. Snoke? Hux? The old me let those threats to the galaxy, OUR galaxy live even though I could have destroyed them both.”

She could tell he was getting worked up, he stood and started pacing back and forth along the wide room like a caged animal.

“Even though I did end up killing Snoke, it took you being in danger to make me grow the balls to do something I should have done the first time he raped my mind. No one but you is allowed to be in my head. I see that now. I should have never let it get that far out of hand, never let myself be that weak to someone who didn’t deserve it. You taught me more about the Force in our battles and discussions than Snoke did almost the entire decade I had been with him!”

He turned quickly and threw his arm to her dramatically. He wasn’t wearing his cape so the effect was a little off, but the exhilaration in his eyes compensated.

Walking back toward her, his boots clicking on the floor rhythmically.

“So you see, I have finally become what I need to be to be worthy of you and to keep you safe. I brought you here, because this is where you and I belong. Beside each other.”

Rey had no words.

This man was truly out of it.

Hi cockpit was unmanned to say the least.

“Now, enough negativity, I have a present for you. I have many, but this is probably a gift to me and you.”

His hands clapped, the sound magnified by the high ceiling of the room, causing Rey to flinch.

“It will also be deliciously fitting.”


	4. Chapter 4

AN: OKAY! lol Fair warning, I am going to be really really, really mean to Hux. Mostly cause I don't like him, but it is also done for a reason. Bad things will happen to him, but he also killed millions of people and I'm fairly sure he got off on it, so I think it's justified. Thank you to all of you who reviewed! You are all my favorite people. I struggled with this chapter a little, but I wanted to post something for you all so I hope you enjoy it. I am working better now, so hopefully I will be able to post something again soon. 

To all of you who checked out my other story because of this and reviewed thank you so much! And to those of you who found this story because of my other one and reviewed here thank you so much also! <3 

 

Rey started sweating, surely anything that got Kylo this happy was not going to be good.

She could feel the Dark Force practically radiating from him standing to the back left of the chair.

A small almost invisible side panel in the right side of the room opened swiftly.

The door was no taller than three feet and no wider than two.

Rey could see a shape slowly moving toward the opening her eyes straining from trying to see through the purely opaque space.

Then again, maybe she didn’t want to know what would come out of there, but it appeared that she didn’t have much choice.

He had laid his bare hand on her shoulder delicately and she tried her hardest to keep from shivering.

She knew she hadn’t succeeded when he started massaging her shoulder blade with his thumb.

It wasn’t hard since his giant hand practically enveloped her shoulder like a flesh pauldron, and the flesh on flesh contact made the shivering that much more intensified.

Ever since Ahch-To.

He leaned down and breathed right next to her ear whispering in his deep stilted voice.

“I believe you will enjoy this as much as I do.”

She really, really, doubted that.

Out of that portal came something that Rey doubted she would ever be able to forget.

She had seen some horrific things in her time on Jakku, but this took any of that and flushed it.

It was Hux, but, not.

He was nude, and on his hands and knees.

That was the first thing she noticed, but it was as if her brain refused to comprehend the rest of what it was she was seeing.

She felt the pressure of the hand on her shoulder increase with each small scuffle Hux made toward them.

When he was within about two meters from them Kylo barked out a sharp.

“Stop.”

She could see now that his head had been completely shorn off, just a small bit of stubble from his rare bright red hair remained.

He was bruised all over, his pale skin reflecting the purple and green like he had been splattered with paint.

As she studied the bruises more she noticed that they weren’t as random as they appeared, all of them seemed to be placed strategically on t he most sensitive areas of the body.

Solar plexus, kidney, liver among others.

“What did you do to him?”

She couldn’t see his face, because he didn’t lift his head farther than his shoulders, but she couldn’t imagine it was much better than the rest of him.

“I didn’t do anything to him. He did all of this to himself.”

“That’s not possible.”

_The damage done to this body, there was no way he did this himself_

“Oh, you misunderstand me, he did this to himself, by being a disrespectful little shit. By daring to not treat those more powerful than him with the respect they deserve.”

Kylo walked around her now and she could see the malice and amusement in his eyes as they watched the unmoving Hux.

“Now, he is right where he belongs.”

Continuing his descent down the steps of the dais to Hux, Kylo watched the other mans bent head with intensity.

“At our feet. Isn’t that right Hux?”

“Yes, Master.”

The lilted accent Hux always had was still there but the words were said in such a devoid and vacuous tone it was as if a droid were speaking.

No living being should have that voice.

All personality and pride were gone.

What in the Force had Kylo done to this once passionate, if awful, man?

“What do you think?”

“What do I think?! I think this is awful. How-What happened to him?”

“Why I just showed him who was in charge. I even allowed him to duel me, with a weapon and everything, wasn’t that fair of me Hux?”

“Yes, Master.”

Rey couldn’t help her cringe at the sound of that voice.

“I completely annihilated him of course, and then I chose to show him his folly in challenging someone so superior to him.”

He glanced at her, taking in her pained gaze at the groveling man.

Kylo couldn’t help but grin.

_Well, man, is a bit of an overstatement at this point_

“Why do you feel pity for him? I can feel that you do. He destroyed a whole system, would have done it again given the chance, and you have no idea what he would have done to you had he gotten ahold of you.”

The growl in his voice at the end of his sentence shook the room slightly and caused Hux to cower to the floor on his belly like a whipped pup.

When Rey turned her gaze up to his Kylo couldn’t help but flinch internally at the vitriol there.

“Maybe he was a bad guy, but nobody deserves what you have done to him! Especially not because of some grudge you have against him.”

Kylo walked to the bottom of the podium, it was only raised about a foot, two or three steps at most.

She could tell that Kylo didn’t have this made to reflect power, this was almost more of a display podium.

Meant to show off something than to actually stand upon and judge.

He snapped his fingers and Hux shuffled forward.

Now they were just below her feet.

She could look Kylo directly in the eye with them at these heights she thought distractedly.

More than likely shock was starting to settle in.

Even for someone as strong willed as she was there were limits.

As usual the dark garbed man was pushing all of them.

“He is just like General Organa, unable to let go of the past and they get off on people following them. She might as well be running a cult.”

“Don’t talk about her that way!”

Rey couldn’t help it, the fire rushed back into her at his words against Leia, her shout echoing in the chamber.

How dare her own son be so disrespectful.

“Much better.”

Rey stopped short.

“What?”

“You were starting to go into shock, I could tell. The dilated eyes, pale skin, cold sweat. I had to bring you back somehow. Can’t have you passing out on me.”

He finished the sentence with a smirk.

“I meant what I said though, don’t get me wrong. I plan on destroying the current First Order and the Resistance, and I plan on doing it in your name.”

“My name? What does that mean! I don’t understand anything.”

Rey could almost see what could have been empathy on Kylo’s face at her sobbed words.

“My dear Rey, this is all for you. Hux, what I will do to the Resistance trash, and the implosion of the First Order. All for you my Queen.”

“Queen? I am no Queen. I already told you I don’t want to join you or rule anything.”

She could see the frustration on his face at the reminder of her stubborn refusal over the dead body of his former Master, but he didn’t blow up about it like she might have expected him to.

He just sighed.

“So you did.”

He glanced down at Hux.

“Go to your Mistress’ feet. Do what you were meant to.”

Rey’s face flared brightly.

“M-Mistress?”

The coldness and menace lacing his tone made the hairs on her arm stand up.

She trembled watching Hux come closer.

Reaching out to Hux’s mind get a feel of the man now that he was closer, she was completely thrown.

There was nothing.

No emotions that would mark him as human.

Just fear and pain.

His eyes flickered back and forth brokenly, constantly waiting for a boot or whip to hit again.

He reached the bottom of her boots and bent his back to lower his face to her boot.

Opening his mouth, she saw a long tongue slither out.

“Why is he licking my boot! Stop! Stop now!”

She kept trying to move her feet away without kicking him but he kept following compulsively.

Kylo couldn’t help but let out a laugh the likes of which he hadn’t since he was a little boy.

The scene was so ridiculous.

His giggling trailed off at the fire Rey shot his way at the sound of his merriment.

She was such a spoilsport.

“He won’t stop until I tell him. While you are his Mistress, I am Master. If you want full control of him, then tell me and I will give him to you.”

“I don’t want him, he is not some pet!”

Knowing his remark would do nothing but rile Rey up, he pointedly glanced at the scene at her feet with raised eyebrows.

“Now that remains to be seen.”

The roar Rey let out was quite impressive, if a little loud, and the room shook slightly from the power of her Force being released after her bottling it up since she had been here.

Magnificent.

He loved watching her harness the Force.

Seeing her take such power and bring it under her heel and manipulate it to her whim was the ultimate turn on for him.

Kylo pulled on his ear to alleviate the ringing, and adjusting his stance to accommodate his cock filling the spack of his pants.

‘Hux’ had pulled into a little ball at the base of the throne at the loud rumbling noise.

Seeing this he got an idea.

“Rey?”

Panting from her explosion.

“Wh-what?”

“You look exhausted. Why don’t you put your feet up.”

 

AN: I will have the mystery of the gloves solved in the next update, so never fear. I need to get past that to move on with the plot here, because I promise there is one! lol 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: For those of you who reviewed, gave kudos and subscribe I just want you to know you are my life's blood, and one of the main reasons I write. I am working on the next chapter for this now and hopefully will have it up by the time I update my other story on Tuesday morning. We will see. But soon! I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. I will be moving forward now that the gloves and Hux situations have been 'resolved'. 

 

The seemingly empathetic sentence was betrayed by his imperious tone.

More order than suggestion.

“Put my feet where? There’s no stool.”

“Why of course there is.”

With a small flick of his hand he clearly gestured to Hux who was still by her feet.

Just starting to rise again after being frightened he was on hands and knees head still down.

Being this close to Hux and looking down at him she was able to see that Kylo wanted her to put her feet on his back and use him as a foot stool or something.

She also noticed his back now that he was closer she could see it more clearly in the dim room.

It was pink and bumpy.

“What’s wrong with his back?”

“Oh don’t worry, it’s just a little scar tissue.”

“From what?”

She saw him reach into his belt and pull out his gloves.

Rey had a bad feeling about this.

He looked at them closely and tossed her the left one.

It landed flatly in her lap, since her hands were still bound.

She just looked at him blankly.

“Is this supposed to mean something?”

Please, please don’t let it mean something she pleaded.

“Put your feet up and I’ll tell you.”

Curiosity won out over compassion at this point.

She needed to know what was up with those gloves and why they smelled like the weird sea cows Luke seemed to like a little too much.

Raising her feet, she slowly and as gently as she could set them down on Hux’s back.

While she might not like this megalomaniac, looking at him with a wince she amended her thought, former megalomaniac, she didn’t want to purposely hurt anyone.

Even one who had evil designs on her fate, like her death, or worse.

She could tell that whatever had caused these scars, they were still relatively fresh and painful.

Her boots squished into healing flesh both audibly and visually.

It was something that would stay with her for a while she knew.

Little rivers of blood flowed down the torso and dripped onto the shiny floor like rain.

It was beautiful in a morbid way.

She finished setting her feet down and was glad her boots didn’t sink any further, she was also glad she was wearing boots for her sake.

She didn’t think she could handle her bare feet sinking into a human’s body this way.

Not even for her curiosity.

“The glove.”

Broken from her gaze of the liquid and skin, she glanced at Kylo who was watching with some sort of rapt attention.

It was a mix of some dark pleasure she had no comprehension of, malicious glee at the pain and groans that were visible from the injured man, and there deeper was some softer emotion radiating from his eyes.

For her.

For whatever picture she made like this.

He loved this.

She was a goddess.

His goddess.

The tableau of her, on a throne using another human as comfort, stoked the Dark in ways that pure violence and anger never could.

He had learned over the years, that there were many ways that one could connect to the Dark side.

That even the best of the galaxy had darkness in them.

With varying degrees of course.

Since meeting Rey he had discovered that lust could be one of his Dark side triggers.

He had never really been a sexual creature outside of fantasy, and that was mostly during adolescence.

He had gotten his first erection since he was seventeen while mentally violating the woman in front of him, and that wave of lust hadn’t left him since.

Not really.

It had only gotten worse with the introduction of the bond.

Knowing that he was connected to her in a way no one else ever would be, was a heady feeling.

His lust fed him, and his lust for seeing her strong, powerful, and dominant against those weaker than her was a gut rending thing.

Even with the horrified look on her face at the situation, he knew that this was where she was meant to be.

Her voice broke his reverie.

“What about the glove?”

Her voice was so timid it was almost amusing, because if there was one thing this warrior woman was not it was timid.

He couldn’t wait to see her reaction when he revealed,

“That glove came from the hide of Hux.”

Kylo could see the dialating of Rey’s pupils as the information passed through her mind.

She glanced down at the glove in her lap, then to the nasty healing back, and because he couldn’t help himself he slipped closer to her and leaned over her just inches away from her downturned face.

“How does it feel to know that your first piece of furniture is the fabric of my gloves?”

The whisper ruffled her fallen hair enticingly.

PHTOO!

The spittle ran down his face slowly, and he could admit to himself that maybe he had pushed her a little too far so soon.

She had moved so fast that he had had no time to even move back so her aim had been on point right to the middle of his forehead.

But he couldn’t help himself, especially when it managed to make her look so fierce and vengeful.

This look in her eyes was his goal for the rest of their lives.

“What in the fucking hell is wrong with you?! To make clothing out another human? What is your malfunction!?”

She couldn’t help the questions that poured out of her mouth as he stood there letting her spit run down his large nose into his mouth.

Ugh!

She almost gagged at the sight of him licking his saliva covered lips.

Taking the glove out of her lap quietly and returning it to its place on his hand along with the other, still not bothering to wipe his face and letting it dry on his skin.

“I don’t know. It could be any number of things that had happened to me, but what does the actual cause matter? What matters, dearest Rey, is that this is who I am now, and that person has got you.”

It was all said so logically, but Rey knew it was insanity.

Wasn’t it?

Maybe she was the one that was crazy?

She was stuck.

She couldn’t move her legs without hurting Hux, and honestly no matter how much she might hate him still, she imagined Kylo had made him pay for a lot and then some.

Judging by the glee he got at Hux’s debasement she didn’t think that he was done with Hux just yet either.

“What about the other glove?”

She had already gone so far down the Sarlacc pit, what was a little further?

“Oh that one is fun! I think you’re going to like this one.”

He sauntered, because that’s the only thing the rolling gait he had could be called, to the wall on her left and hit a hidden panel.

It caused a tray to come out and on that tray was something that shouldn’t have surprised her but, yeah, it did.

Snoke’s head in a jar.

Right across from her.

“I made the other glove from the bisected torso of Snoke. Before incinerating it of course. Along with the rest of him, but I couldn’t help but keep a souvenir of the first enemy we defeated together. Do you like it?”

He asked it like a kid looking for approval from his mother.

Looking at her like he couldn’t imagine she would be anything but pleased with him.

It wasn’t too shocking to him when her eyes went from looking at the head of Snoke to rolling up into the back of her head.

He was only mildly surprised she had made it this far before her consciousness gave out.

She always managed to surprise him with how much stronger she was than he gave her credit for.

Rearranging her in her bound state for comfort was a bit of a hassle, but not one he minded.

Being able to manipulate her body without a kick or a headbutt was nice but he found that, just like when he had her unconscious the first time they met on Takaonda, he liked her better awake.

Even if it technically caused him more trouble in the long run.

It was also nice to have her in his arms without any fuss.

Leia always did say he was a contrary child.

 

AN: *hides head* I hope you all liked my surprise! I love to shock with my writing and I am really trying with this one. Please tell me what you think and how you all feel. Love <3


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I am so sorry this took so long to get out. I am awful at transitional chapters, my strength lies in interaction between my characters and environmental action. Your reviews are what make these updates possible. I have been busy between work, a baby, and I just started taking a kick boxing class to get in better shape. In between all that I write for all of us who love Creepy Kylo and Stubborn Rey. <3

* * *

 

Time passed as it is does.

Rey had woken up in an only slightly less comfortable position than she might have from sleeping in her old AT-AT.

How long she had been asleep was debatable as it was hard to calculate time in space, but it couldn’t have been too long because she didn’t have to use the bathroom too badly.

A droid had appeared and cut her clothes off delicately despite her hellcat behavior.

It then proceeded to clean her just as delicately.

It had pressed some mysterious button and her throne attached cuffs had come free.

She still had the cuffs on much to her anger and chagrin, but at least she could get up and walk around.

And run.

Despite her nudity she had tried to run off of the podium only to be stopped abruptly by some kind of forcefield.

She kept punching the field but that only served to create bloodied knuckles and exhaustion.

The droid perfunctorily presented her with a bundle of clothing and a set of bacta patches for her knuckles.

Rey couldn’t help but scowl when the droid had finally spoken and told her that the ‘Master’ had predicted her response to the cuffs releasing from the throne.

He didn’t want her to be injured apparently.

Well she could tell him where to shove those patches.

Stone faced as droids were it blew the wind out of her sails with no reaction to her rage.

So Rey just took the patches and sat them on the throne while she got dressed.

She didn’t want to be nude any longer than she had to just in case Kylo showed his face again.

She was also almost certain that there had to be someone remotely monitoring the room.

Rey wasn’t certain that there were cameras but the ceiling was so high and black that she didn’t want to take the chance that someone-coughKylocough-wasn’t standing there perving over her form.

The outfit he had chosen wasn’t the monstrosity that she thought he would pick out.

It was a lot like her scavenger garb only in varying shades of black, because of course, and the material was probably the highest level she was sure there was.

The droid left her soon after and informed her to push a button on the side of the throne should she need it for whatever reason.

She told it she was hungry and thirsty.

It informed her that she would receive sustenance shortly then.

And she did.

It was a lovely meal, especially for someone who lived more than three quarters of their life off of rations and then the last few months were eating whatever you could because the Resistance didn’t have enough supplies after their allies abandoned them.

The giant jug of water told her that Kylo was the one who had dictated her food and drink, she was sure that he was trying to do something by showing her his resources and his ability to acquire things for her.

That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to drink every last drop of that water, because, while she would love to be stubborn and throw every last piece of food and beverage at the big fat head on his giant shoulders, Rey also knew that she needed to keep her energy up both to access the Force and physically fight should she need to.

Things passed like that for a while.

The droid, who she had taken to calling Finn-2, both because ‘he’ was sorta funny like Finn and because she knew if Kylo knew about it it would piss him off.

Finn-2 would come in at periodic moments to ask how she was, and to inquire about her mental health.

Isolation was nothing to her, she certainly didn’t like it, but if Kylo thought he was accomplishing something by keeping her here alone then he had another thing coming.

It was the boredom that would get her before the isolation.

Stale waking moments, passed into stale sleep.

The only company she had was Finn-2 and Hux who would come out of his little hole randomly and sit at her feet.

Unmoving, barely blinking, and definitely no words.

She had tried on many occasions, but nothing.

Skimming his mind didn’t yield any information either. He was a blank slate aside from random orders circling his brain.

Above all that though there was an overriding instinct for obedience to her and Kylo.

She didn’t know what he had done to Hux but it was monstrous.

His back and bruises were healing, that was another way she used to tell the passage of time.

Unlike when she first arrived his back was less flesh blob and more firm.

Leathery, even.

While she still refused to use him as a stool she did use him to practice on.

Before she had been Force-napped?

She had been practicing her healing with the Force on injured Resistance soldiers.

In light of no one to practice or train with here, she certainly wasn’t going to ask Kylo for training or help that’s for damned sure, she used Hux.

He needed healing more than anyone.

So she spent their time together focusing herself and healing him.

His damage was more extensive than she was used to so it was taking longer but she was making progress and that’s what mattered.

She was just glad she could still use the force with these restrictive cuffs on.

She had tried to use her power to escape in different ways.

First she tried an old tactic of feeling out to order someone into the room to free her.

She wasn’t sure how far she could really stretch mentally, but she felt no other life forces on this ship other than Kylo and Hux.

She didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing.

Or what it meant.

Rey didn’t dare mess with Kylo right now, as she was enjoying not having to interact with him for the moment.

She knew it wouldn’t last so she was making the most of it to gird herself mentally and emotionally before he came back with all that crazy trailing him like his fancy shmancy cloak.

Next she tried calling his saber, which he had left on the table after she had passed out, but that didn’t work so she was figuring that she couldn’t use the force ‘physically’ outside of her barrier.

Rey theorized that while she could focus and stretch mentally, the cuffs caused the barrier to block her bringing things to herself.

That was a while ago, and Kylo must have realized he had left it because the next morning cycle she had woken up to it gone.

That meant either he was avoiding her being awake for some reason, or it was a coincidence.

Blast it all.

Her mind kept circling back to his motives for everything.

He had been strangely open since the beginning of this ordeal, but that couldn’t be it.

There had to be more he wasn’t telling her.

It just couldn’t be as simple as.

‘I want you, we are meant to be, rule with me.’

She couldn’t accept that he was only doing this to be with her or that he cared about her in his own dark way.

He was lying and trying to manipulate her.

She just had to figure out how.

And why.

* * *

 

Kylo sat outside the room in the cockpit of his personal cruiser.

He could see everything on the monitors in front of him, and he could feel her conflict wash over him gloriously.

She was sitting sideways in the throne with the droid working on her hair.

He had ordered it to only give her hair styles from Naboo.

Most consisted of braids and ridiculously elaborate head dresses, but he had made sure the droid would stay with the simpler styles for Rey’s comfort.

The kind his grandmother would have worn.

She looked beautiful.

Not that she didn’t always, but it was amazing what a style that wasn’t purely utilitarian like her three buns could do to soften her face.

He understood her necessity of the buns on Jakku, but she needed to let that go and that included the hair of Jakku.

She wasn’t a scavenger anymore so she didn’t need a scavenger’s hair style.

She was a Queen, and a Queen’s hairstyle should reflect that.

The styles never stayed for long in the beginning days.

She would gripe and complain to the droid that she was just going to ruin his hard work, but the droid just replied that it had all the time in the world to redo it, so go ahead.

He didn’t know who had programed it with a sassy personality but he found it amusing, especially because it was being used against her.

So began his observation of the battle of wills.

The droid would come in and do her hair after her trip to the shower.

She always waited until the droid was out of the room to undo the work.

He imagined it was out of some feeling of respect or inner guilt toward the droid for deliberately messing up its hard work.

Eventually she must have figured it was more of a waste of her time to undo it than for anyone, so she gave in, reluctantly, he could tell and just left the hair.

Droid would come back in before she went to sleep, to lower the throne and bring up the round bed from beneath.

While she was sleepy and content from her evening meal and just a bit of sedative he would slip in.

The droid would leave right as she fell asleep and he would enter.

* * *

 

AN: This is probably the chapter I am most self conscious about in terms of writing comprehension. Please let me know how I did and if anything could be done better. Thank you all! <3


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay, I plan on moving the plot forward in a little jump next chapter. I had a little burst of inspiration the other day that totally changed my plot bunny for this. The tags still apply and Dark!Kylo is still my baby here no worries. lol

* * *

 

It was days later, she thought, when Kylo finally showed his face again.

At least while she was awake.

She had figured out his little game of appearing after she had fallen asleep a little while ago.

No one woke up with their hair as untangled as she did unless someone was messing with it beforehand.

So he was still on the ship, or wherever, they were.

They could be on a planet for all she knew and what was projected on the windows was what he wanted her to see so that she wouldn’t know where he was keeping her hostage.

Hostage.

She didn’t feel this was the right word, but didn’t know what else there was.

He wasn’t asking for anything for her return, and he wasn’t going to let her go, so she was pretty sure it wasn’t the right word.

He had appeared carrying her lunch, the way Finn-2 usually did, and it hadn’t shocked her as much as it probably should have.

She was secretly glad to know that he was still there and that she wasn’t alone.

Feeling a lifeforce was a lot different than seeing a living person in front of you.

And talking to a droid, no matter how well programmed, was not half as stimulating as talking to someone in the flesh.

It pissed her off how easily he broke her walls when she had been so determined to be stubborn and show him he hadn’t accomplished anything when he brought her here, but while she was used to isolation, she was not used to boredom.

He always brought her new things, and new things to talk about.

Holo-pads with all sorts of stories and information in them.

News.

Tools.

Things to fix.

It was always something new.

They were always things he took when he left, and brought back when he was there.

It wasn’t long before she started to associate seeing him with the excitement of her boredom being banished.

She could tell he was taking advantage of her this way, and she didn’t care.

She was just so glad to have mental and social interaction from anyone.

Even him.

She consoled herself at night while laying in the dark on her plush bedding, that she had fought, and didn’t plan on giving up on escaping, she was just doing what came naturally to her.

Survival.

At all costs.

Kylo knew Rey a lot better than she would ever like to admit.

They were both survivors.

So he knew exactly what buttons to push to manage this part of her.

Because they were the same buttons that others, his mother, Snoke, Luke, had all pushed in him to make him do what they wanted.

He also knew that Rey knew what he was doing.

In fact, he counted on it.

Because he knew that in all of the small conversations they were having over the small trinkets he would bring her that she wouldn’t be able to not bring it up eventually.

She was sitting on her throne, leaned over using Hux as a table for the new little piece of machinery he had brought her to tinker with.

“This won’t work, you know?”

Like now.

He could only smirk behind the pad he was reading.

He didn’t want to call her predictable, because no one had ever surprised him as much as she had, but he knew himself and they were too alike for this line of conversation to be anything but inevitable.

He sat the pad to the side with a little click and crossed his legs and laced his fingers together over his stomach.

“What won’t work dear?”

Rey cursed herself for inciting his full attention.

He was always too intense whenever she had his full attention.

He stared at her like she was the end all, be all.

She hated it.

It was ironic she knew.

All she had ever done was spend her life wanting to feel wanted and needed by people, and here was someone who said they wanted no one but her and she couldn’t handle it.

“This, whatever this is, it won’t work.”

The amusement on his face, lighting up his seemingly perpetual scowling face, his eyes sparkling and beautiful.

No, wait, not beautiful.

Evil.

Sparklingly evil.

Wait, that still feels wrong.

It pissed her off that her refusal just made him amused.

“Why not?”

He didn’t even have the gall to refuse her accusations.

“I won’t give you any information on the Resistance, no matter how long you keep me here. They’ll build again and be even stronger even without me, so you haven’t accomplished anything by keeping me from them.”

“Are you finished?”

Her brows furrowed at his flippant question.

“I don’t care what the Resistance does, but if you must know, they are indeed rebuilding their forces, and becoming a force to contend with.”

She wanted to crow in his face but his nonchalant demeaner was off-putting and she knew he wasn’t finished speaking.

“In fact, the First Order is having more than a bit of trouble dealing with the support your disappearance has brought in.”

What?

“You could say that the Resistance is doing better without you since before you came into the picture.”

Wait.

She lowered her eyes in thought at what he was saying.

They were okay.

Thriving even if what he was saying was true, though she really had no reason to doubt him.

Kylo Ren was many things, but he had never lied to her, and even if he did she would be able to sense it.

He could hide and remove a lot of her power with these bracelets but the bond was just as strong as ever if not more so and she could sense that he wasn’t even trying to hide anything.

Were they really better off without her?

As if to cement her newfound insecurity.

“Your disappearance has bolstered sympathy for the Resistance from many planets, and with the sudden and ‘distressing’ disappearance of General Hux and his dogmatic fervor in attacking them constantly, they have had ample time to reconsolidate their resources and bounce back.”

“Why?”

Her sudden question took him off guard, she could tell.

Nodding towards the shaking figure she continued.

“Why take us out of the picture then. If what you’re saying is true then with Hux and I mixed up in this you probably could have annihilated the Resistance by now. So why?”

By the end it was less of a question and more of a demand.

Standing up he made his way to a panel on the far-left wall.

Tapping a panel delicately a rack with what she thought, but couldn’t be, lightsabers came out of the wall.

Taking one into each hand he made his way the bottom of the podium.

The silence was unbearable.

“What are…”

“Hux go.”

The demand and authority in his voice made Rey shiver.

From fear.

Just fear.

Hux scurried away to his hole in the wall spilling her parts all over the place.

“Damnit!”

She gathered them up with a glare setting them on the seat.

Standing she turned to face him, squaring her shoulders with more confidence than she felt.

Then again, isn’t that her life?

Staring down into her eyes which shone with so much bravery made him feel small, as it always did, because he knew that even as she was filled with fear, that she never let her fear overwhelm her.

Unlike him.

Fear had ruled his entire life.

Fear of not being good enough, strong, smart enough.

For Snoke.

His mother, father, grandfather, even his uncle.

He had had all of these giant personalities shoved at him since his conception.

Legacies that he had to look up to, let alone live up to and be better than.

But her.

She had nothing to live up to.

She was tabula rasa.

The blankest slate.

She could be anything she wanted to, and in her he could see himself becoming his own person.

With her, he did feel like he could be enough.

That they together could become something more than all of everything that came before them.

He could tell that this scared her, for all of her bravado, she wanted someone to live up to so that she could have some feeling of what to do or where to go.

She thought she was rudderless, that she had nothing to hold onto because she was alone, but she didn’t understand that that is what made her so much stronger than any of them.

He needed her to know that she didn’t need anyone to be strong.

That she was enough.

He wanted to be the person for her that no one was for him.

She didn’t need to live up to his mother’s expectations.

She never would even if she did everything his mother ever wanted her to do.

That woman was a harpy who could never be pleased.

In a scene very familiar to them both, he once more extended his hand to her.

Only this time he held a weapon in that hand.

She could only look at him suspiciously.

“Why are you giving me a lightsaber? You know I’ll just attack you with it right?”

“I hope you will.”

Scoffing at the crazy man she just shot her hand forward with her quick scavenger hands and snatched the saber.

At once she made to press the button and Kylo laughed a little when she just stared at it when it didn’t work.

“It’s a practice saber. Meant for training purposes and is completely non-lethal, also the safety mechanism is on.”

He reached over slowly and clicked another button on the base.

It was then that he noticed her stare was on him instead of the weapon.

“What?”

They were closer to each other than they had been in a long time, at least consciously.

He could see the burnished golden brown of her eyes glowing at his through the artificial lighting.

“You laughed.”

She could have sworn his dark eyes flashed with fire and a physical heat at her softly uttered words.

Automatically he could feel his defenses come up at the observation.

Shoulders up, fists clenched, nostrils flared and he could feel the tips of his ears getting hot.

It was amore of an instinctive thing then him feeling like he needed to be defensive.

She could feel him, and could tell that he hated so much of himself.

Hate and anger permeated so much of himself, but she could practically feel the only positive emotions he experienced were felt through her.

And for her.

If obsession and unbearable passion were considered positive feelings.

She couldn’t translate his other feelings toward her, they weren’t known to her but she could feel these emotions like a slowly rising sun in his mind.

Warm and beautiful.

It hurt her heart to think anyone should ever have been made to feel like they should hate their own laughter.

Amongst any other part of themselves.

“It was nice.”

Rey could see a flush rise on his high cheekbones at her compliment.

Kylo’s ears were now hot for another reason.

* * *

AN: I hope you all liked this, please let me know if you did or didnt, I hope you liked it though lol. Fair warning heavy dark smut in the next chapter. ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

AN: mud_muffin inspired parts of this chapter with a review. lol

 

I am so sorry this took so long. I haven't had as many prompts to write on this one as on my other story Rey of Obsession but it was the one I was able to get through first and wnated to let you all know I am currently working on the next chapter of RoO, now. I really hope you all like this and I hope to not have another hiatus like this again any time soon lol. 

 

Again, my apologies and hope you all enjoy!

\-------------------------

The glow of the weapon created shadows on both of their faces.

Kylo said he had widened the field of her cuffs so that she could move around the large room more freely while they sparred.

He also had pushed a series of buttons that lowered the podium she hadn’t had much time away from into the floor.

Aside from the room not being on fire and the lack of dead people on the ground this was a mirror of their legendary moment on the Supremacy.

Facing each other, sabers at the ready, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

Rey flickered one of the fingers that gripped her hilt experimentally and observed how his face twitched momentarily, and she found it interesting how he was focused on her hands.

Maybe he thought she would lead with her hands in the fight.

He could see her hands wrapped around his cock the way they were that hilt.

Her little fingers couldn’t even meet all the way around it.

Kylo could feel his breathing hitch as she started side stepping to circle him like a wild animal.

That was how she fought.

Rey wasn’t trained the way he was, in classical fashions, or by a teacher and trainer.

She learned to fight by watching wild beasts and barbarians.

He lowered himself into his stance, his long limbs compressing to lower himself and make himself a smaller target the way he had been taught.

Bringing his weapon closer to his face just over his left shoulder, he was a little off from this not being his cross-guard saber but he would adjust momentarily.

Rey used that momentary change to accommodate as her opening.

Pushing off with her back foot she flew forward, sword slicing through the air.

The clashing sabers were deafening and they both bared their teeth at each other like beasts.

She could see his arms strain in their awkward position.

As she had lost her momentum she also lost the force that she had hit him with.

Utilizing his larger form immediately he pushed down and they mirrored their fight on the Starkiller Base.

She was almost doubled back if not for her saber pushing his back.

And her very intriguing flexibility.

He hadn’t been able to appreciate that the last time they had fought in the snow.

How she had bent and flexed in all sorts of ways fighting him for the first time.

Now he could focus on her movements and saw all sorts of ways he could utilize her moves later.

He could also see she wasn’t the least bit winded as he pushed her down but they were both in top form from just beginning so he expected this to take a while.

Kylo might have the size and skill to beat her, but she had speed and an innate connection to the Force that he didn’t.

His thought process was broken when he saw her arm drop and his saber came close to her shoulder.

Rey saw his attention fall to her dropping arm and brought the other up and used what little force she could get behind her to elbow him right in the jaw.

The sudden hit was not half as painful as it was out of nowhere.

He stumbled back.

“I shouldn’t be surprised you would fight like a cantina brawler.”

She saw him wipe his lip where it had started bleeding.

It must have gotten cut on a tooth.

He noticed her attention to his mouth and smirked.

Deliberately he stuck his tongue out and licked the blood slowly.

For some reason she found his wicked grin even more angering than his insult.

“I shouldn’t be surprised you fight like a lady in a dress!”

Her heated words only served to amuse him more.

She rushed him in her anger.

Yes.

This was what he was waiting for.

He needed her to get angry.

He needed to break her focus.

The only way he was going to beat her, was to keep her off kilter, she was a gifted Force user and fighter.

Kylo needed her to make crucial mistakes.

She didn’t know how to utilize emotion the way he did in a fight.

Her advantage was her ability to think and rationalize in a fight, his was to react with emotion which fueled his strength.

She was a tactician and she didn’t even know it.

He was a warrior who took orders and utilized his power to make things happen.

As they clashed again she was thrown into a new place.

She was higher up, and it was disorienting.

She couldn’t control her eyes or body.

Rey wanted to panic but she couldn’t control her breathing which was steady and deep.

***Facing a smarmy Hux surrounded by Troopers. Hux just wouldn’t shut up. He was already on edge. Couldn’t he see that now wasn’t the time? He just stood there as Hux kept rambling. ***

He needed air.

Instinctively he used his left hand to push her back.

What he had done was experimental for him at this point.

He had known the logistics but hadn’t tried it until now.

Having someone in his head so deeply was disorienting.

Snoke had never dared to even go so far.

Despite his true plans.

There was true danger in letting someone so far into your psyche.

He must have used more power than he had meant to in his momentary panic because she went flying into a crouch about twenty feet back.

Surprise broke her scowl.

The surprise on her face threw him back again, dragging her mind with him forcefully.

Her expression was the same surprised look that had been on…

***Hux’s face. When he had ordered Hux to fight him. If Hux could kill him then he could have the First Order. Shit, he told Hux if he could even land a blow to him he could have his head. He could see the consideration on his face, he could also see the doubt. Hux had said he would agree on one condition. ***

Rey had stood up slowly observing him with wary eyes.

Dizziness subsiding as she tried to yell at him.

_What was he doing?!_

She could see his eyes were unfocused, but she could also tell he was still guarded as well.

The bond wasn’t giving her anything except feelings of heat and confusion.

He could see and feel the worry for him radiating off of her.

She was compassionate to a fault.

He wouldn’t trade that aspect of her for anything.

It made her so strong and was at the same time her greatest weakness.

He just need to know how to utilize it for himself.

“What the hell are you doing to us?”

He glanced at her and he could see her blush at her visible concern.

“Not that I care, but you’re the only person here so I kinda need you to be okay. Stop forcing whatever is happening. It’s hurting you!”

***No Force powers and no lightsabers. That was Hux’s condition. Kylo’s had been no weapons period. He could see the distaste and how pissed he was that he wouldn’t have a chance to shoot Kylo in the head, but he agreed because he could live with seeing the life go out of Kylo’s eyes with his own two hands. ***

Rey could see he was breathing really hard, sweat beading on his forehead as he retreated back into his head again she expected the pulling this time but still couldn’t control it no matter how much she tried to utilize her power but she knew he shouldn’t be this winded for the amount of fighting they had done.

So whatever he was doing to show her these memories was the culprit.

She was getting nervous.

If something happened to him, she wouldn’t know what to do.

She told herself that it was because she had no other way of getting out of this room, but Rey wasn’t accustomed to lying to herself.

That could get you killed on Jakku really fast.

So she knew in her heart that she didn’t really want him to die.

While she wasn’t sure there was much to save for him mentally, she did think his heart could still be saved, and she would give anything to see the relief on Leia’s face if she managed to bring her son home.

“You think she will praise you.”

Of course, he could read her.

“Why not?” she asked defensively.

His laugh this time was a raspy and dry thing. Like he was hacking up sand.

“If you took me back to the Resistance tomorrow, I wouldn’t be killed and Leia would be happy, but it wouldn’t because she had her ‘baby boy’ back. It would be because she would be able to use me as an example.”

At the end of his sentence he straightened back up and she could barely see the speed he had moved at.

He had been leaning down like he was injured almost and then he was right in front of her.

He grabbed a hold of her tunic and lifted her off the ground so that they were face to face.

She tried to swing at his head but he used his other hand to grab her saber arm easily.

She had never seen him exert this amount of brute force, especially against her, it made her truly start to understand how physically outmatched they were.

If she didn’t have the Force and he really wanted to he could truly hurt her.

The realization brought a chill to the back of her neck, prickling uncomfortably as she dangled.

In questionable contrast, her nether regions decided to heat up at the trailing thought that, for as much as he could try that, she hadn’t ever even gotten that feeling from him.

While she had felt more than threatened in terms of death from him, and she had even felt his lust at random moments, she had never gotten the impression that he would hurt her in that way.

Even so.

Kylo should have known that she would do that, but the topic of his mom had come up and that always caused him to act even more irrationally.

Rey hadn’t even realized she was going to bring her foot up until it had happened and she saw his burnt caramel eyes cross just slightly before all the air rushed out of his body dropping her harshly tossing her away to cup himself.

She rolled a few feet away watching him carefully.

Listening to his groan of pain almost made her feel badly.

She was more than aware of how men could lash out after having that part of their anatomy injured.

This one was more than capable of lashing out in general so she was almost morbidly curious about how this would go down.

She almost groaned in pain as she was swirling again.

***- _The pain was never the worst part. He had experienced levels of pain from Snoke the likes that would never be rivaled, and he didn’t have Force powers or whatever to buffer him the way that cretin Ren did. When Snoke tortured him, he endured everything, and asked for more. That’s how dedicated he was to his true Master. He would have made such a better apprentice then that over grown cry-baby Prince_.-Rifling through Hux’s thoughts was liberating. Kylo enjoyed making Hux finally feel what every person he threw at him to interrogate felt. Only worse. Because Kylo didn’t feel the need to leave anything behind. Hux thought he was a monster, and so he would show him one.***

Thoughts within thoughts!

She was going to vomit.

Planting his fist on the ground to push himself up he only looked up to see her crouched with her head in her hands trying to process what was being shown to her.

Hux’s debasement had just begun in what he had shown her.

Having an entire platoon of Troopers observe what he had begun doing to Hux had helped cement his power base in the new First Order.

Rumor had done to Hux what pain and torment never could.

He saw her ready to pounce away or at him as Rey came back to herself, though her eyes still seemed unfocused.

Walking steadily, he knew he needed to tread carefully, because it was when she was disoriented that she was at her most volatile.

His hair afforded him room to hide his eyes so that she wouldn’t be able to read his moves that way.

He knew she expected him to be enraged at her low blow, but he was used to these levels of pain and more.

They weren’t preferable, but it was a slap on the wrist compared to her saber hit to his face or even Snoke’s lightning.

Hearing his glove creak with the flex of his fist, he decided that this method of getting to her wasn’t going to work.

At least not fast enough.

Then again, he never was a patient person.

He had shown her enough of Hux to please him as it was.

The memory had continued on, even after Kylo had pulled out of her head.

She didn’t want to know what technique allowed a person to implant incoming memories into another person’s head, and she really didn’t want to know how Kylo had learned it.

Trying to gain her bearings after what she had just witnessed, she looked up to see Kylo slowly unbuckling his tunic.

Tilting her head confusedly she was uncertain if she was still conscious.

His gloves were already on the floor she noted distantly.

Long fingers that seemed to her dulled mind were moving in slow motion.

Until time sped up and he was not feet away from her.

Shirtless.

The scar from their fight standing out on his pale chest curling up into that deceptively soft face like a snake.

It would bite her if she wasn’t careful.

She stumbled back and felt the urge to throw up hit her.

“Hmmm. I was afraid this would happen.”

Her head felt heavy, and her limbs wouldn’t respond right.

She tried to fight as he leaned down and plucked her weapon like he was taking something away from an unruly child.

She wanted to fight. Felt like she should. But everything was so hard.

“The side effects should wear off eventually. It’s all a bit experimental, but it won’t be long I imagine. Not with how strong you are. Though that same strength might be causing the severity of the side effect.”

She could barely focus on his words.

Confusion took over.

They were both too loud and whispered.

“You’re fighting. Stop fighting and the effects will wear off faster. Submission is the only way to free yourself from this.”

If she focused on them too hard it felt like he was screaming but if she didn’t then she couldn’t hear him.

Tears welled up in her eyes at feeling so helpless.

According to him though, accepting her helplessness would work toward making her not helpless.

Glaring as best she could she tried to show how mad she was, but she imagined the effect wasn’t as strong as she would like if his chuckle at her mulishness was anything to go by.

He took one of her limp hands and placed it over his left pectoral.

The skin jumped reflexively causing a shift that he wasn’t sure was his heart or the muscle.

The heat from her little palm caused a burning sensation that simultaneously shot from his chest to both his head and groin.

Both areas started throbbing in time with each other it felt like.

If her touch on his chest caused this amount of reaction, then what if he…

He started to move her hand downwards.

Her nails dug in in panic once she realized what he was doing to try and slow down the descent.

“What-What are you doing?!”

Her voice was shaking, but she couldn’t help it. She was able to control the flex of her fingers by sheer panic.

The pain from her fingernails did nothing but cause him to shudder and breathe harder, his chest and heart beating faster.

Sweat from Force connecting with her had already coated his body and started to cool, but now it felt like the room was on fire.

Moisture on his skin facilitated the descent of her palm down his torso.

His other hand drifted to her hair sprawled on the floor gathering it into his large hand and fisting it behind her head his fingers weaving in between what few braids still held valiantly.

Lifting it and stretching out her neck so that she could only watch the ceiling.

Not being able to see him and his intense eyes helped her breathe a little easier, but now without her sight it was as if all of her other sense were heightened ostensibly.

Every inch her hand moved down was followed by another thrill that shot to her clit at the feel of bunching and tensing muscles in his stomach.

The almost rhythmic clench of his fist in her hair brought pinpricks of pain that made white dots dance in front of her eyes like stars bursting into being.

“You thought you could hide it from me?”

Her palm had stopped at the start of the waistband of his pants her index finger dipping into his belly button that felt way too small for a man his size, her tiny hand had spread a fraction across his waist fingernails still digging into what little flesh would give way atop the hardened muscle.

She could feel what she believed was his hip bone jutting outward with her extended pinkie.

She was just able to speak around what felt like a swollen tongue too big for her mouth.

Was this side effect of the Force connection or the feelings he was forcing upon her?

“Hide what?”

“Your feelings and the heat that radiates from your pussy when you look at me. How you touch yourself to thoughts about me fucking you, worshipping you, punishing you. I know it all, Rey.”

She could feel the blood rushing to her face at his words.

How could he truly know those things when she had made sure to hide them so well?

Was the bond truly that strong now that he could read her so deeply?

Kylo was kneeling with her body propped against his, her head pillowed against his thigh toward the ceiling, neck still arched exaggeratedly so that she still didn’t have to see him.

She wasn’t sure if he was doing it for her sake or his own.

“I also know about the softer feelings you feel for me. Your heart beating just a little faster when I shower you with my attention, and vows of affection. I don’t know why you continue to deny us both what we want, but I refuse to let it go on any longer. If you won’t take the first step then I will take it for you.”

His other hand, the one not directing hers, descended to the front of her damp pants just as hers met the front of his.

Distantly she wondered where the oxygen in the room had gone.

 

AN: I live for your reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

AN:Hi all! Sorry about the long wait. I know this chapter is shorter just like my other Reylo story but I wanted to get something out for my patient, lovely readers. I mentioned this on my other story but if you all want shorter more frequent chapters I can accommodate this, or if you want longer less frequent chapter, I can continue on as I have. I just want your opinions to help me. 

 

He haunts her.

After that first time.

And it was only the first.

She couldn’t count the amount of times he had just picked her up and fucked her on the nearest available surface.

He had given up watching her from afar.

Now he never left her alone.

It was like he was addicted.

Even more so than he already had been.

No more was she the untouchable Empress on the throne he was scared to mar.

Now he made sure she didn’t go minutes without his hands on her.

Conflict had never been more present in her heart, and not just in terms of the Force either.

Though there was that.

He made her use the Force for everything.

Said it was ‘training’.

She felt there was a deeper reasoning.

If she was so reliant on the Force, that meant she was also reliant on him to teach her about it.

Kylo had effectively done in the span of a few months what Unkar Plutt had failed to do in years.

Make Rey completely dependent.

As far as he was concerned anyway.

Rey played along, and did what he wanted, but only in so far as it was getting him to let his guard down.

She was getting scared though.

She could feel how comfortable she was getting.

Being pampered and babied was addicting Rey was finding.

Having someone wait on you hand and foot, or having an invisible entity give you whatever you wanted with just a thought.

It was pure Power.

Rey had never had a lot of things in her life, but the least she ever had of anything was Power.

Kylo knew she was the perfect Dark candidate because of this.

It was part of the reason he had gifted her with Hux’s mindless living corpse.

Having another human being at your disposal was something Kylo had had his entire life.

Servants, butlers, handlers, nannies.

Being able to make a person lose their livelihood, or even their lives, with nothing more than the ability to do so was something Kylo learned people did early in life.

He had on more than one occasion witnessed his mother have someone fired or removed from a position just because she didn’t like the way they looked at her or the way they did something.

They feared her and the power she wielded so fluidly.

‘Fear, strength, and the true ability to know how to use them were the keys to the kingdom’, Snoke had once said.

Snoke and his mother were more alike than either one of them would ever want to admit.

She had taught him from the time he was little, that as a Skywalker, and the son of a Leader of the Force and the Republic, he was better than other people.

Even before he had manifested the Force he had been taught this.

Sure, it was masqueraded as ‘duty’ and ‘responsibility’, but he had seen the way his mother treated the people under her.

Had heard her speak of backdoor dealings that she wouldn’t want her Republic backers to find out about.

She was making him to be her camera-ready son, groomed to take over for her eventually and back her suggestions on laws and other things.

After he manifested the Force it got worse.

She tried to train him herself, whenever his father would run out and leave them she would come to him and make him train on the staff.

Entering their minds over and over, making them forget things or think things that had never happened.

She had grinned at him when he had finally gotten the hang of it, because that was the only time she ever seemed to be happy with him.

When he did what she wanted and did it the way she wanted it done.

She would tell him whenever he would break down from feeling so many minds against his own that it was ok, because it was for peace.

Peace was worth any sacrifice, but only her peace.

They were going to make the Republic better and they were the only ones who could do so.

He would tell Rey these things and let her see the memories as well.

Rey had wondered how Kylo had gotten so good at interrogation using the Force.

Apparently, it was because he was technically doing it since even before Snoke got ahold of him.

She wanted to deny what he was saying, call him a liar, but she could feel the honesty pouring from his very pours coloring the air around them.

He would drown her in his utter sorrow from the memories.

There was no denying the truth of what he would show her.

 

AN: Reviews and kudos are love. My Tumblr is Amy32687 check it out if you like random things and want to get a look inside my rambling psyche. lol I love to hear from all of you!


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

AN: I told you all more frequent, if not shorter chapters, and I hope to deliver. Just like with my other story I hope you all like where this is going, and have fun along the ride. Unlike my other story I actually have a pretty good idea where this is going as such I might be nearing an actual ending for this one sooner rather than later. I will be super proud of myself when that happens because this and my other one will be the first stories I finish since I wrote a story about ladybugs killing everyone when I was 6. lol

It made her nauseated to think a mother could use their own son like a tool that way, let alone someone she had idealized as much as Leia.

She would get upset at him comparing his mother the Snoke, but under that upset he could feel how unsettled the realizations his memories would bring.

He could tell she wanted to believe he was lying, and that if he wasn’t lying, that Snoke had somehow manipulated his mind.

He showed her holovids as well just in case.

Hundreds of holovids from before the time of his birth even of his mother appearing and giving speeches.

Even Rey couldn’t deny the content of those interviews and speeches were eerily similar to a lot of First Order propaganda just with more flowery language and said in a softer voice.

Few words were shared between them, they didn’t need them.

They communicated with emotions and the Force.

Kylo had never doubted Rey’s innate strength, in fact, he liked to think he was the first one who had truly realized and understood the depth of strength and power she retained, but he was starting to get frustrated with her refusal to give in.

Even as she laid with him and gave herself to him, she still resisted, he didn’t want her against her will but he was more than willing to push her boundaries and if she broke down and gave in he wasn’t going to say no.

She was strong enough that if she really didn’t want him she could force him away and pummel him something fierce.

Restraints or no.

But she was still holding on to this Good vs. Bad, Dark vs. Light mentality.

He needed to break her down to get her to understand.

It was hard to stick to his plan when all he wanted to do was lay on the floor with her sitting on his face.

In the end though, he had to move things along, because he would not allow his selfish needs stop her from becoming the Force goddess of galaxy he planned on her becoming.

Sitting with her on his lap on her throne-he refused to think of it as Snoke’s anymore-with her watching another holovid from the projector he had pulled from the wall.

Her joke that he would pull a mountain full of porg’s from the wall next made him smile.

Even though she was still wary of him, she felt comfortable enough to smile and laugh at him and his preparedness and that was a big step for her he knew.

It was almost unnatural how quickly she was acclimating to her new situation.

He wasn’t sure if it was her ‘survivor’s nature’ helping her along.

Survival no matter what.

Or if it was some form of syndrome that captive’s get for their captors.

He was going to take advantage of it no matter what it was.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, even to himself, all of this was also a big step for him.

To allow himself to be made fun of and not feel attacked personally.

Also, he had no idea what a porg was.

AN: Reviews give me life and love. You all are the best! I probably won't be able to post an update again though until next Saturday as this is finally the week I am going to see my father and I both won't have access to my computer and my focus will probably be shot trying to deal with that and my 2 year old in a new area and such. So I apologize. I hope you all take solace in the fact that I do have chapter 11 written and I will be writing in a notebook to try and keep up there.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AN: I really hope you all enjoy this. Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think. Your responses are my bread and butter. 

 

Behind his closed lids, focusing on the weight of her barely clothed form languishing upon him, as if she were using him as a piece of slightly bumpy-in all the right places- furniture made him tingle from head to toe.

He played his visions back to himself as she rambled about how wrong news forums got information her voice slowly fading into a pleasant hum in his ears.

He had gotten it all wrong in the beginning, saying that they were meant to balance the Force together as equals.

They weren’t equal and he was okay with that.

She was stronger than he could ever hope to be.

His visions were clearer to him now that he wasn’t clouded by Snoke’s treacherous thoughts and ambitions clouding his mind.

It wasn’t her and him side by side against the galaxy.

It was her against the galaxy with him backing her up.

He was her enforcer and guardian with her spearheading the way toward change and balance.

His mother hadn’t been completely wrong about his role in the change of things.

She just got it wrong on who he was going to be backing in that role.

Because it certainly wasn’t her.

It was the tiny woman in his lap squirming in the most delicious ways blushing at his bodies reaction to hers.

How could she be unaware that this was his natural state of being around her.

The twinkle in her eyes that show him all the endless possibilities they have.

Her Darkness manifested in her passionate caresses that left delicious marks all over his body while the Light was shown in the softness of her kisses that soothed after.

He was a mix of both as well, but not as drastically as she was.

He theorized that the true prophesy of his grandfather Anakin was only partially true.

According to Luke Obi Wan had said that had Anakin not gone Dark he would have ‘balanced the Force’.

Kylo believed that he hadn’t failed as much as others believed.

Anakin had produced two children, and through his daughter who then produced a son.

A son which would go on to teach the true balancer of the Force.

He didn’t have the hang-ups the Jedi or the Sith had, and he didn’t have any allegiances politically.

His only allegiance was to her, and she was also free of allegiances, politically or religiously.

Kylo truly believed his true purpose wasn’t meant to be the bearer of the Force, but to help the one who was.

It was the only thing that made sense in the way that history had befallen upon them.

He had already taken the necessary steps to show Rey the path.

He just had to add the finishing touches and then he would be able to let her fly free with him trailing along.


End file.
